


White Chocolate

by Ludlovescake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludlovescake/pseuds/Ludlovescake
Summary: Reaper is baking chocolate chip cookies for christmas!... but some of them are with white chocolate? If Sombra remember correctly no one in Talon prefer white chocolate?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	White Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyra004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyra004/gifts).



> A christmas doodle for Tyra004 
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

**White Chocolate**

Reaper hummed to himself as he added a generous handful of chocolate chips to the batter… and then another. When it came to chocolate chips you ignored the recipe. You measured that with your heart. He tasted the batter, it wasn’t like he could get salmonella anyway, his hum turning thoughtful. Maybe just a touch more of vanilla?

He was suddenly alerted by a sound behind him. He turned and glared around the empty kitchen, a soft chuckle confirming his suspicion.

“ ** _Sombra_** …”

She appeared next to his bowl with a gleeful expression! “Ay Gabe you’re making cookies!” she said, reaching down to taste, only to have her hand swatted away by Reaper.

 **“When they are cooked.”** He grumbled

Sombra whined and pouted up at him like a damn puppy.

He let out an annoyed sigh “ **don’t come crying to me when you get sick**.”

Sombra beamed and quickly took a big scoop of cookie dough!

“ **Leave some for the rest Sombra, now out of the kitchen**!” Reaper scolded and started to prepare the cookies on a baking tray.

Sombra just chuckled and ate her dough while looking at all the ingredients on the table. She made a sound of surprise “white chocolate?”

Reaper felt a slight panic in his chest, but he quickly put on his best scowl and kept preparing the cookies.

“I didn’t know you had bad taste?” Sombra teased and she tried one of them. She wrinkled her nose “milk and dark are way better.”

 **“It’s not for me, I want my chocolate dark.** ” Reaper said, pride suddenly on the line “ **but some prefer it white.** ”

Sombra tilted her head “really?” she asked skeptically and hummed “both Moir and Am prefer dark, Sebby likes milk … I could have sworn Akande preferred dark as well? And you know I got great taste!”

Reaper muttered something about Sombra mistaking and put the cookies in the oven when…

“… are those red and blue M&Ms?” Sombra asked

Reaper felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he quickly turned around to grab the bowl from Sombra’s hands

“Did you sort these? Why would… oh… OH!” Sombra’s grin grew to the size of the cat from Alice in wonderland and Reaper grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her out of the kitchen.

“ **I SAID OUT!** ”

*******

It was Christmas morning and Jack woke from another unruly night of sleep. His back was aching and the nightmare still sat in him. He stretched his body and looked around the hideout. Ana had despite everything tried to make it a little festive. She said it was to remind her of home. Jack knew that wasn’t true, it was because _he_ missed Christmas. But he wouldn’t admit that… and so now they had decorated the hideout ‘for Ana’s sake’.

His gaze fell on a small giftbox next to his bed. That wasn’t there when he went to sleep last night… had Ana? He took it up and opened it… and couldn’t hold back a smile. It was filled to the top with cookies. White chocolate chip cookies – his favorite. With red and blue M&Ms… When had Ana had time to bake?

He tried one and was instantly hit by nostalgia. They were sweet and delicious and reminded him on the old days at the Overwatch base. It reminded him of the cookies Gabriel used to make…

He didn’t even know he was crying before he heard Ana’s surprised and concerned voice “Jack, what’s wrong?”

He quickly shook his head and swallowed the bite. Christmas made him sentimental, nothing more. He smiled at Ana “I didn’t know you could bake Ana” he said, voice a little teasing, as he took another bite. “These a really good. I thought only Gabe knew how to make these…”

Ana frowned slightly “what are you talking about? Is that cookies? Where did they…”

Jack blinked at Ana and looked down at the box in his hand. He felt the aching again, but this time it wasn’t his back. He cleared his throat and tried to get a hold of himself.

“We need to find him Ana”

Ana looked at him in surprise… and then softly smiled.

“And we will.”


End file.
